


Animal

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, AU, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Angry!Harry, Angry!Zayn, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, By HolyHoranTwerks, Knotting, Louis is 16, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Omega!Niall, Original Character(s), Possessive!Harry, Possessive!Zayn, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Underage Sex, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis, protective!harry, protective!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry, you couldn't hear one without the other. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far away. </p><p>Zayn and Niall, Niall and Zayn, pretty much the same concept.</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Harry's a protective Alpha, Zayn's the exact same, Louis and Niall are the innocent Omega's and Liam's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first 'work' on here but I have an account on wattpad under the same name (HolyHoranTwerks) and have more books/one-shots on there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Zayn, Niall, Mr. Derek Hale, Mr. Stiles Stilinski and Louis are introduced.

Animal – Chapter 1:

Where It All Began

-

Harry walked through the door to the school building. He was in his last year of high school and a clearly ambitious 18-Year-Old Alpha. He still hadn't found his Omega, he was most definitely gay so his mate was a male. Honestly, the green-eyed boy was excited to find out who his mate would be, most of his friends had mated already. His best friend Zayn had mated with an innocent little Omega named Niall and the two were smitten ever since they saw each other. His other friend Liam wasn't mated yet, but had grown an interest in a boy called Carl. He was an Omega too, and Harry was damn well jealous.

Both of his closest friends had found someone, and he still hadn't. It was clearly unfair, and very, very wrong. But he couldn't exactly blame his friends for finding eternal happiness with their other half, he was just a little peeved about the fact that he hadn't found his. All of the male Omega's in this school were either mated or just weren't his mate. There weren't many male Omega's anyway, maximum about 20 compared to the hundreds of female Omega's, most males were either Alpha's or Beta's. But being a male Omega wasn't impossible. Just not too common.

Harry sighed as he entered his first class of the day, English, luckily he had this with Zayn and Niall. He sat next to the love birds infact. But it wasn't as if they paid any attention to him at all, Zayn was too busy ogling Niall or snapping his jaw at any un-mated Alpha's that eyed Niall a little too long. Whilst Niall was busy just enjoying Zayn's company all the while just being purely Niall. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry decided to actually listen to the teacher and do his work. He filled in the question sheet about the Shakespeare play they had been studying the past few days. As he had finished the sheet – and Zayn had threatened a boy with a pair of scissors after he got too close for comfort to Niall – the door opened.

“Hello Mr. Hale, sorry to interrupt.” The office assistant – who had a large interest in Mr. Hale and vice versa – blushed.

“That's okay Mr. Stilinski, is there a problem?” Mr. Derek Hale asked, eyeing the smaller male with too much interest deemed necessary for just a brief passing. He was and Alpha of course, and seeing the little Omega office assistant in tight clothing...well that made his inner wolf growl.

“N-No, j-just a new student. He was a bit late this morning and a-asked me to show him h-his class.” The blush on Stiles' face intensified as Derek watched him with amusing eyes, “H-His name is...” He turned around and let a boy walk into the class.

“L-Louis Tomlinson.” The boy stuttered. And Harry was hooked. From his chestnut brown hair, clear blue eyes, pink lips, petite waist, thick thighs and dainty feet...he was beautiful. Very, very beautiful. But he had a scent, the very obvious scent of an Omega.

Derek looked at him for a moment and smiled, “Hello Louis, would you like to introduce yourself? Goodbye Mr. Stilinski.” He winked at Stiles who scurried off. His tone was welcoming and Louis tried to regain his nerves.

He nodded shyly, “Ye-Yes, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm 16 but m-my birthday is coming up, I moved here w-with my Mum-”

“Wait a minute, you're 16...almost 17 but you're in the last year of high school? That doesn't make sense.” A girl called, interrupting Louis.

He blushed, “W-Well I was excelled a year b-because of my grades.”

Niall grinned, “Yay! I'm not the only one!” Louis looked over to him with a questioning gaze, “I'm Niall, also the only person in this year that was excelled, I'm also 16, nearly 17. Well, I was.” Niall beamed and Louis smiled slightly. Harry noted that even his little half smiles were beautiful.

Zayn narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Niall's waist, “Mine.” He grunted kissing Niall's temple.

Louis understood that the boy was clearly Niall's Alpha. “Well Louis, sit next too,” Derek's eyes roamed the classroom, “Mr. Styles. Harry could you raise your hand please?” Harry beamed internally and raised his hand.

Harry watched as Louis' eyes widened and he started blushing lightly, he made his way over to Harry, his inner Omega just screaming AlphaAlphaAlpha. Harry's eyes darkened when the dainty little Omega sat beside him with a shy smile. “Hello there Louis, I'm Harry,” He held his hand out to shake with Louis', “Harry Styles.” He grinned and Louis smiled.

“You already kn-know my name.” He blushed lightly.

“That I do.” The bell rung signalling the end of class, did it really go that quickly? “Now Louis, what do you have next?”

“Art, then Science 1, then Geography, then I have a free period last. You?”

Harry grinned, “Well it seems as if we have the same lessons. Come with me, we'll go to art together.” Harry stood up and helped the smaller boy to stand up. He noticed that Zayn and Niall had already gone, no doubt to make out before they had to part ways. They had most lessons with each other, but some weren't and Zayn always made sure that Niall smelled distinctly of his Alpha mate before he left.

Harry looked around seeing a lot of the un-mated Alpha's licking their lips as they surveyed Louis. He dragged Louis out of the classroom and saw them all doing it in the hall aswell. A new, fresh, un-mated Omega was basically like giving meat to a pack of hungry lions. “Wh-Why is everyone st-staring at me?” Louis whimpered.

When Harry heard his whimper he growled loudly so the Alpha's immediately turned away, “Don't worry love, stay by my side and they won't fucking touch you.” He growled at another Alpha that bared his teeth at the two.

Louis whimpered again and tucked into Harry's side. “Thank you Harry.”

“You're welcome Lou, don't worry, I'll protect you.” He smiled and they stopped outside their class. As they walked inside all Harry could think was, 'I'll always protect you'.

And that was that.

 

-  
A.N  
–  
That was the first chapter! It was kind of a flashback since not all of the chapters will follow on from there but still...I hope you enjoyed. I'm really excited to start this since I love A/B/O Universe fics! Bye xx  
-Chey x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> A.N  
> –  
> That was the first chapter! It was kind of a flashback since not all of the chapters will follow on from there but still...I hope you enjoyed. I'm really excited to start this since I love A/B/O Universe fics! Bye xx  
> -Chey x


	2. You're My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples are formed, Harry realizes just how cute Louis is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Them in high-school is not the main part of this story so it's quite rushed. And FYI, in the first chapter they were a week into the last year. So now it's early December near Louis' 17th birthday.)
> 
> (Note: I guess there's like a 3 month skip then from September to December...ENJOY!)

Animal – Chapter 2:

You're My Boyfriend

-

Ever since that day in Mr. Hale's English class, Louis and Harry were stuck together like glue. The two would blush whenever they were near. Harry was especially protective of the boy. Whenever somebody would try and hit on Louis or try and convince him to mate, he was there to fend them off. Now they've known each other for a couple months now and of course, Louis' heat would be coming up. Niall's heat had synced up with Zayn's rut, both lasting a few days and they had already been a few days ago. Liam's 'close friend' Carl was clearly more than just a friend. Since the two had frequently been sneaking off to close janitors closets, the Omega with a flushed face, swollen lips and Liam with the same but looking very smug and pleased with himself.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed when he went over to Liam's flat – his parent's are loaded and are firm believers in the whole 'independence for teens' thing – one day after school with Louis, Niall and Zayn only to see Liam pinning Carl against the kitchen counter whilst grinding on each other and making out.

“Um...sorry to interrupt.” Zayn coughed and the two broke apart, Carl blushing more than Liam. “We decided to drop by, see how you were doing, uh, didn't realize you had company.” Zayn mumbled awkwardly as he looked pointedly at the two.

“Y-Yeah, we-Me and Carl just, were...um yeah you caught us making out.” Liam huffed rolling his eyes, “And since you've found out that I might aswell come out with it and say, yes, we are together.”

“Finally,” Harry rolled his eyes, “I was wondering when you were gonna cut the crap and literally come out to us. So, are you mates? Soul bonded yet?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

The two blushed, Carl finally speaking up, “N-Not yet.”

Zayn made a noise, “Eh, I get it, should wait a bit longer. That's what Niall and I did, but now that we're mated, I get to do this so people /know/ he's mine.” Zayn pulled Niall closer – if it was even possible – and sucked on that special spot that not only had a permanent mark from when they mated, but was the sweet spot of every Omega. Niall whined out a little moan that had Zayn grinning triumphantly as he pulled back.

“Okay then.” Liam muttered dragging it out, “Louis, any of the local Alpha's or Beta's caught your eye yet?” He asked, ah Liam, always the oblivious one of the group. All 6 – minus Liam of course – knew that Louis and Harry clearly liked each other. Louis knew he liked Harry and vice versa, but they'd never admit it, or believe that the other could possibly like them back.

Louis blushed, “Um...” He trailed off, everyone in the room (save for Louis) noticed how Harry seemed to grow tense and rigid, “No Beta's yet...there might be one Alpha but-” Harry cut the rest out. Internally thinking of ways of how to kill someone without getting caught. Poison? Too obvious, plus how would he get some anyway? Shoot them? Would be a good idea if he had a gun in the first place. What about injecting air into a vein? He's heard it's very difficult to detect in a standard autopsy, plus if it meant that whoever this guy was that tried to get his Louis would die, then that was okay. “Harry? Harry? HARRY?!” Louis' voice grew louder, snapping Harry back to reality. “You okay? You zoned out?”

Harry blinked a few times, “U-Uh what? Yeah I'm f-fine. Just, what were you saying?” He felt bad that he'd completely blocked the boy out, but he was busy! Busy thinking of ways to kill somebody but still!

“Oh, all I was saying was that I don't think the Alpha likes me in anyway more than a friend...I know he's gay since we're fairly close but that's all.” Harry again grew rigid at that. He was a friend? A close friend?! That could be anyone in that kitchen! They all knew that Louis' only friends were Zayn, Liam, Niall, Carl and Harry himself. All of them were gay too!

It made Harry's head hurt. Who the fuck was this Alpha? “Who is it?” Harry asked quietly. Carl, Liam, Zayn and Niall were caught up in conversation, they'd all moved to the living room so it was just Harry and Louis.

“What?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry's jaw fixed, “Who is the Alpha that you like?” He almost barked.

Louis flinched, backing down, “I-I...” He couldn't get the words out. Inside Louis was screaming Harry's name, he liked-Loved everything about Harry! From his possessive and protective nature to his sweet, loving personality, to his bright green eyes and curly hair to his lean, toned, tattooed body. Everything from head to toe just breathed, HarryHarryHarry, and Louis was stuck pining over him.

“Louis I swear to god if he hurts you I will fucking kill him.” Harry spat. Louis nodded, why was Harry so mad? He didn't get it. His brain was hurting, “I'm serious Lou. I don't ever want to see you get hurt or be sad, so just-make sure he's good to you yeah?”

Louis nodded again, “Of course.” He whispered.

-x-

It had been a week since Harry had found out that Louis liked someone, he was sure it was someone in their school, and more than likely someone in their little group. Louis and Harry were like the 5th and 6th wheels of the group, Carl and Liam were too wrapped up in one another and the same for Niall and Zayn, but that wasn't new. In that week Harry had gone a little bit more crazy when it came to Louis, Niall had turned 17 a few months a go, about a week after Louis came so Louis was the youngest, just another reason for him to be protective of him.

But Louis still wouldn't tell Harry who this damn Alpha was! And Harry was getting sick of it. 

Harry and Louis both had free period last and had planned to go to Louis' house. Louis was worried about his heat which would come apparent in only a couple of days. So they were going to try and spend as much time as they could with each other before then. Every time Louis had his heat he would lock himself up in his room and yowl for an Alpha but his Mum always made sure to lock the door and his bedroom door so no Alpha's could come and knot her son. He'd try and get himself off of course but it was never enough, he needed an Alpha.

That was part of the reason they moved to Cheshire. Louis had told them all about the story of how his Dad and sisters had all moved to America and his Mum was going to keep herself and Louis in Doncaster, but then an Alpha tried to knot Louis halfway through his heat so they moved. Of course Harry wanted to go all the way to Doncaster, find the bastard and murder him but he couldn't obviously. 

Harry pulled up outside Louis' house with the boy himself beside him in the passengers seat, he had given him directions only a few days after knowing each other and were both glad to know that they only lived a street away from each other. “C'mon babe.” Harry smiled softly helping Louis out of the car, there was about a foot heigh difference between them which Harry found adorable, and Louis found annoying since he was the smallest of the group. Niall was only about half an inch taller than him but still!

Harry had also taken to calling Louis cute little pet names, things like babe, baby, sweetheart, love...things like that, they always made Louis blush so Harry considered that a bonus.

Louis used his key to unlock the door and they walked inside. “Mum's at work, it was supposed to be her day off but one of her patients got sick again. Some flu things goin' around, hospitals are swamped.” Louis mumbled.

Harry just nodded. When Louis went upstairs to go change into his pj's because it was the end of the day, he dropped down on the sofa and huffed. He didn't know what to do, just as he had finally come to terms with the fact that he definitely has feelings for the boy, he drops the bomb that he likes some Alpha. He even caught Louis whispering to Niall that the guy he likes looks fit today. But he's asked Niall if he knows who it is and all he's said is that it's someone Harry knows. He even had the audacity to smirk and go, 'you know him very, very well'.

Louis came downstairs and Harry's mouth watered.

He was wearing tight black shorts that made his thighs and bum look fucking divine, he had on a baggy jumper than Harry knew was his own, he had knee socks on and smiled innocently at Harry. “I-I hope you don't mind this is wh-what I usually wear.”

“This is mine isn't it?” He asked tugging on the soft material of his patterned jumper.

(http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/21/3b/6b/213b6b5adea038db1f6653d4320e46e9.jpg)

Louis nodded shyly, “It's just, you left it here last week a-and it's so soft...I can t-take it off if you'd l-like.” He stuttered and Harry smiled at him.

“No don't, you look adorable.” He teased and Louis blushed but pouted, “What?”

“Don't call me adorable. 'M a big strong man!” Louis huffed.

Harry laughed, “Babe, no you're not.” Harry stood up and looked down into Louis' eyes, “You're so beautiful.” He whispered.

“Harry. You don't know what you're saying.” Louis replied in the same whispering tone.

Harry nodded, “I do, I fucking do. And it angers me that you don't like me the way I like you. You're a small, petite, cute little Omega and you could have anyone you fucking wanted because you're just so beautiful! I don't think you realize how much it hurts that I know you've got feelings for someone that just, just isn't me! And whoever that damn Alpha is that you've got a crush on I hope he treats you well because even though I'm basically in love with you I'll be there for you. If he does hurt you though I'll-” Louis was sick of his rambling and stood on Harry's still shoe covered feet, went on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

He knotted his fingers in Harry's hair and desperately kissed him. It wasn't rough or dominant but it was slow, sensual and sweet. Harry's hands wrapped under Louis' bum, one hand on the joint from his bum to thigh and the other on the small of his back. When Louis pulled back he was beaming, “You stupid Alpha, the guy I like is you. Nitwit.”

Harry looked down at him with fond eyes, “That's no way to speak to your boyfriend.”

“Wh-What?!” Louis squeaked wide eyed.

“Well, after that kiss...you have no choice but to say yes to being my boyfriend. I mean come on.” Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

“No choice huh?” Louis smirked and Harry's eyes slitted, “Of course I'm saying yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me since I sat next to you in Mr. Hale's classroom. I had a feeling you were, I don't know this is really, really cheesy but I feel like you and I just belong with each other. As soon as you shook hands with me, I just felt all warm and gooey inside.” Louis giggled looking down, the blush creeping up on his face.

“I felt and still feel the exact same way love.” He nuzzled his face into Louis' neck, “And it's the best feeling yet.” Harry breathed, smelling Louis' scent. “Your heat's coming up in a few days.” He whispered. “I know we talked about it and that I'm gonna be staying away from you, because even though we're boyfriends I want our first time to be slow. And if I'm anywhere near you whilst you're in heat I'll lose control. I'll smell you and, when an Alpha smells and Omega in heat-I, you can't control yourself. All you can think about is knotting that poor Omega. And I would love to knot you but, I want our first time together to be sweet and slow.”

Louis' heart fluttered at that, “R-Really?”

“Yes really,” He leant down to peck his lips, “You're my boyfriend, and in the days leading up to you're heat I'm gonna make sure everybody knows it. So hopefully they'll be too scared to touch you because I will break anyone who touches you in the way only I can.”

Louis shivered and felt himself nodding, agreeing, “Of course.” He whispered missing Harry's lips on his own and desperately clung to him.

And that's how they spent the rest of their day. Making out and whispering sweet nothings to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!xx
> 
> Comment your thoughts :) x
> 
> Bye bye!
> 
> -Cheyxoxo


	3. Burnin' Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis experiences his heat, he needs his Alpha but knows not to call him; later on they go to a club and some people just can't accept that Louis is Harry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Like I said, chapters are supposed to have time jumps because them in school isn't the main point of this story, it's about HarryAndLouis, ZaynAndNiall and LiamAndCarl. This chapter is basically Larry, Ziall and CiamOrLarl[?] all go to a club and some people can't keep their eyes off of Louis.)
> 
> (Note: Louis' heat will be 'described' in the first part but like, no smut...;])

Animal – Chapter 3:

Burnin' Up

-

It was three days later and Louis was pitifully rolling from side to side on his back. He had an aching hard-on and was extremely uncomfortable. His Mum was downstairs on her day off and she pitied her son, he was screeching for an Alpha's knot, he /needed/ it. She had locked every door and every window as soon as Niall and Carl had brought a sweating, panting Louis to her that morning. She had asked why his boyfriend hadn't brung him but then the Omega's both made a face. 

“His heat's too strong and it's affected Harry?” She had asked making the two nod. She understood, she herself was an Omega and knew the pain of heat without an Alpha. All she could do was pray that her son wasn't in too much pain.

It didn't help.

Louis was sobbing as he came for the umpteenth time and was still feeling the ache for an Alpha's knot. He was overly tempted to call Harry and beg for him to come and help him out, but he knew that the lad would either refuse or come over and regret it later. As he'd stressed multiple times, he wanted their first time to be special. Not whilst one was in heat or the other was in rut. As Louis slicked up one of his toys he just thought of Harry.

Harry who moved into an all Alpha apartment building so that he wouldn't knot some poor Omega, the same Harry who always made sure people knew who Louis belonged to, not in some possessive way but in a way that said ''touch my Omega and you /will/ be going home with a broken neck''. It made Louis incredibly happy. But only because it showed just how much Harry cared.

As Harry continued to invade his thoughts he came against his stomach. Whilst he was recovering he could feel his body temperature dropping and was glad that he'd finally be able to get some sleep.

He let his eyes droop and slumped weakly against the bed, he pulled the toy out and let himself fall asleep, not even caring that he had dried tears on his cheeks and his fluids would dry on his stomach. He fell into the land of dreams, again, his mind only thinking about one curly haired boy in particular.

-x-

The second day of his heat was the same. Except his Mum would leave food for him to eat when he could get a break from trying to get himself of desperately. Which was really tiring, even though some people may think that it was great getting to orgasm so many time freely and as much as you wanted. 

It was painful.

-x-

The third was the same aswell.

-x-

The fourth day was definitely the best, but only because it was the final day of his heat. Harry had messaged him a few times but only telling him to concentrate on getting off. 

And if Harry just so happened to send a few raunchy pictures and a few dirty texts by accident then nobody really had to know, did they? Plus...it did help. Though neither party would ever admit it.

Once Louis was sure his heat was over it was mid-day, he'd showered extra long so no remenants of lube or his juices were on him. Plus the smell of his heat was primarily in his room, the scent clung to him but after his shower he smelt a lot better. He shaved his legs and every other place that needed it. He wasn't a fan of having body hair so he always made sure to either shave or wax, he was smooth from the neck down. His facial hair was never given the chance to be apparent either since he would always make sure he looked fresh.

He always moisturised aswell, 'Sweet Daydream' was definitely his favourite lotion. It made him smell like flowers and fruits. Louis was also very, um, feminine. He had a pink bedroom and always wore panties instead of actual boxers. He just wasn't a fan of the stretchy, uncomfortable fabrics. Instead he craved soft linen, light pinks, floral designs and just pure lace.

He trotted down the stairs in panties and one of Harry's jumpers. His Mum was out and he was lonely! It was the weekend so he had no school, not like he'd had school on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday since his heat had measured him incapable of moving unless it was to get himself off.

Deciding it was safe for some Alpha's to be in his home – so long as they didn't go upstairs – he called Niall up.

“Hey Ni!” He chirped happily when Niall answered. In the past few months he's gotten to know them all, he's gotten along with Carl and Niall the best, after Harry of course. He assumes it's because they're both feminine, sweet little Omega's aswell. Zayn and Liam he's fond of too, they're like older brothers to him and he knows they're all very protective over the three Omega's, Harry is aswell (of course he is).

“H-Hi Lou-Ohh!-is.” He heard the slight moan and immediately felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

Louis straightened up, “Is everything okay?” He asked in a hushed tone.

There was rustling before Niall answered, “Ye-Yeah 's just-Zayn! Stop!” Niall giggled, “I'm trying to talk to Louis.” His tone was scolding and Louis held back a laugh, “Zayn's trying to coax me into a round three. Anyway! How's your heat?”

Louis hummed, completely ignoring the fact that just before he had gotten that confession, Zayn – who was probably half naked – was trying to get his best friend horny. “'S good, pretty sure it's over now...can you lot come over now? I'm bored!” He whined pathetically.

Niall chuckled, “Of course Lou-Zayn seriously I'll cut it off if it comes near me again.” There was a gasp, grumbling and then footsteps retreating from the phone so Louis assumed that Zayn had gotten huffy and left the room. “I'll get Zayn out of his hissy fit and then we'll come over. I'll get Carl and Liam aswell as Harry too. Sound good?” Louis made a noise of agreement and Niall hung up after they said they're goodbyes.

Louis decided he needed to be more decent so went upstairs to the laundry room and fished through his clean clothes, he came across a pair of yoga pants that made him look delicious. He wiggled a little as he walked downstairs. Just as he sat down the doorbell rung. He hopped up glad to see his friends after 4 days of not being able to.

He swung the door open and jumped into Harry's arms as soon as he saw the flash of green eyes. “H-Hey baby.” Harry smiled and Louis jumped down still grinning.

“Hi! Can we do something today? I'm finally over my heat and I just wanna go out.” He pouted and Harry bit his lip. “Please?” Louis batted his eyelashes, the pout increasing. Harry sighed and looked at his friends. 

“Fine. But where are we supposed to go?” He asked and they all went quiet for a minute. They all walked into Louis' living room. Carl on Liam's lap, Niall practically glued to Zayn's side and Louis straddling Harry's thighs.

“We could go to a club?” Zayn suggested. 

Immediately Niall, Carl and Liam were agreeing, they looked to Harry and Louis with begging looks, “I'm alright with going to a club...but how? Niall and I are both underage.” Louis reminded them.

“It doesn't matter, as long as you have an Alpha with you then your age don't matter. If you're under 18 and an Omega you must be with your Alpha or Beta but if you're under 18 and an Alpha it doesn't matter as long as you're atleast 15.” Liam piped up.

Carl nodded, “Mhm, but if you're over 18 then it doesn't matter. How else do you think Niall get's into clubs? 'Cause he's got Zayn.” He said pointing at the two who were cuddling, Zayn with an adoring look and Niall being cutely oblivious.

Louis nodded and looked at Harry who seemed unsure, “But you've only just finished your heat and I don't want you to drink or get hurt. What if somebody-”

“Haz, calm down, there'll be 3 Alpha's to protect him and two Omega best friends. Louis will be fine.” Liam rolled his eyes, “Plus I highly doubt you'll let him out of your sight.” He said pointedly making Harry blush, but he'd just say it was that Louis' house was very warm because it was true, he was very protective over his Louis. His sweet, sweet Louis.

Harry nodded reluctantly, “Okay, but if any fuckers get an inch too close, we're leaving.” He snapped sharply.

Louis jumped up and cheered. “Yay! Oh! Harry come help me get some clothes to wear.” He dragged the boy up the stairs. Louis had completely forgotten that his room smelled of his heat and happily skipped through the halls and to his bedroom.

As Harry got closer he could smell something, something delicious. And when Louis opened his bedroom door, he knew what the smell was. Louis plopped down on his bed looking expectantly at Harry. Harry had frozen, the scent hitting his nose and sending arousal rushing through his veins.

“Harry?” Louis asked confused as to why his boyfriend was as still as a statue. “Are you oka-”

“This room...smells like...Omega heat.” Harry gasped out, “I-I can't-”

“Oh.” Louis bit his lip, interrupting the struggling boy. “I-I'll, um, send Carl or Niall up.”

Harry sharply turned around, stomping down the stairs, “Niall. Carl. Upstairs, third door on the right. Go.” He ordered, the two looked confused but did so none the less.

“Dude you can't just order our boyfriends to do what you pl-”

“Zayn shut the fuck up.” He spat trying to calm himself.

“Harry, are you okay?” Liam asked warily.

Harry nodded slowly, “I-Louis' room, smells like heat and if either of you get that scent I'll kill you both.” He growled, “I'm serious.” He spat after they both laughed.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other, gulping, “Y-Yeah.”

“Good. No-”

“Ready!” Carl called and the three came down. Each Alpha's mouth's watered.

Carl had changed and was wearing tight black skinnies, a tight white shirt that showed his muscular build and his brown hair was in a half quiff-half fringe. Niall looked the same but had a proper quiff and Louis was wearing the same black skinnies but his hair was in every direction and was wearing a light purple jumper instead. Each boy noticed something though. “Are you all going commando? I don't see any boxer lines.” Liam commented.

The boys all smirked devilishly. Zayn seemed to catch on first, “Oh, Oh, Oh!” His voice getting more and more informed as his eyes travelled up and down Niall's body. 

“Yeah...” Niall nodded, wiggling his eyebrows. He sauntered over to Zayn and dragged him into Louis' kitchen. Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall's waist. His hands snuck into Niall's jeans and going under his waist band. “They're Louis' he bought them for my birthday a while ago and forgot to give them for me, same for Carl's pair. Thought I'd surprise you.” Niall grinned up at him coyly.

“Baby I'm definitely surprised, and I am looking forward to tonight.” He growled, nipping Niall's collar bone; Making the boy moan breathlessly.

In the living room, Carl and Liam were in a similar position but instead Liam's hands were resting under the bottom of his ass, kneading the flesh, “We are buying you so many more of these panties. Pink and lilac would look great on you my love.” He whispered. And of course Carl blushed, loving the fact that Liam loved his panties.

Harry was growling as he squeezed Louis' bum, “If anybody, and I mean anybody gives you the eye, I'm gonna kill them, and then I'm gonna kiss you extra hard. Then, we'll go to mine – by the way you're sleeping at mine tonight no matter what – and I'm gonna photograph you in the panties. 'S that okay?” Harry asked softly. Louis nodded so hard Harry thought he'd hurt himself. “Good, let's go everyone!” He called, the group of 6 all piled into Zayn's black SUV. 

Liam's, Harry's and Zayn's parents were all very close. They were the heads of a multi-global company (Mayne and Styles Global). They weren't billionaires. But they had large incomes, atleast 7-figure-incomes a year. But they didn't spend it, instead they used it for practical things, like making sure their children were well educated but refused private schools, wanting their kids to be well known but not as some rich brat. Which was also why they didn't give their children massive allowance's, again, they didn't want their children thinking everything in life gets handed to you.

They wanted their sons to take over the business, but only if they worked for it.

The boys were definitely not spoiled, bratty or snooty in any way, so their parents considered it a success. But buying your child a fantastic car was just parenting. Each boy had a nice car, but it was taken away as a punishment if the parent deemed it a fit expense to acting badly.

Finally, after a lot of begging from Louis, Harry said he could drink alcohol.

“But only 2 glasses maximum, if you drink anything strong then it's a shot and that's it. I don't want people thinking that because you're drunk you're easy.” He huffed. Louis wanted to roll his eyes at his behaviour but he knew that Harry was only doing that for his own good.

God knows if anything happened to Louis, Harry would kill someone.

(But it was cute so it's okay.)

“We're here!” Zayn said after 10 minutes of driving, the closest of the boys homes to the club was Zayn and Niall's shared apartment. Which was probably why Zayn chose it, so he could get home quicker to make love to his teasing little boyfriend.

They all left the car and went up to the door, there was a line but as soon as the bouncer saw 'Mr. Payne, Mr. Malik and Mr. Styles' he let them in straight away, not even questioning if the three boys beside each of them were legal. The Malik's, Styles' and Payne's were very well known, you'd have to be stupid as to question one of their children. 

 

-x-

 

About an hour later, the group had split up. Liam and Carl getting drinks and then to dance, Zayn and Niall doing the same but were a little too touchy feely for some club goers taste, Harry had taken to sipping on a light beer and keeping an eye on Louis. He'd ordered some fruity drink that was clearly designed for women but he didn't care.

Harry had seen quite a few lingering eyes on his boyfriends arse but he rested a hand on the boys lower back, glared at the person and they turned away without saying a word.

Everything was going good, until Harry had to go and use the toilet.

“Stay close to one of the boys alright? I'll be one minute.” He assured Louis who waved him off, he had been dancing with Niall and Zayn whilst Carl and Liam grinded in the corner. From where Harry was he couldn't see any eyes on Louis so he ducked into the toilet. He decided against one of those stalls since they stunk and were quite frankly, disgusting.

Louis on the other hand was having the time of his life, he was on the dance floor, swinging his hips. His drink had long since been downed and was just having fun. That was, until some huge Alpha placed his hands on Louis' hips.

He melted into the touch, assuming it was Harry, but as soon as the bulky man leant down to his ear and whispered, “Hey sexy.” He shivered.

“Um...I-I'm with someone, I've got a boyfriend.” He said, trying to get out of his tight grip.

The guy laughed, “Well you're not bonded so I doubt he cares about you. I'm Jackson, you'll need it, you'll be screaming it later baby.” He bit Louis' ear who whimpered. “Mm baby, you like that huh?”

“No!” Louis squeaked, where were Niall and Zayn? Carl and Liam? Hell, where the fuck was Harry.

“Don't lie baby, you need a big strong Alpha like me, to take care of smooth little twinks like you.” Louis shivered again when 'Jackson' said that. He tried to ignore the fact that the Omega in him was screaming to submit and be a good Omega.

He couldn't help it, every Omega is hard-wired to be pliant for any dominant, whether they be a Beta or an Alpha. Louis resisted the urge to grind back against him and instead sucked in a breath, “No-No I've got a big strong A-Alpha.” He stuttered.

The guy laughed as if it was still some joke, “Whatever love, he doesn't deserve you, look at this ass, your thighs...fuck you're the perfect little twink.” He grunted, Louis felt tears in his eyes when Jackson's member started poking him, he was hard. “Feel that baby? Can't wait to get myself inside of you. Bet you're a virgin huh?” Louis just whimpered, “I take that as a yes, see, he obviously doesn't want you...won't even get you swollen with his cūm. I will though baby, don't you worry. Perfect, virginal twink 'm gonna ruin you.” He breathed huskily. Louis let out a sob as the tears fell down his cheeks.

“No you fucking won't. Now get your hands off of him.” Harry spat and Louis thanked the heavens. As soon as Harry had caught a sight of his crying boyfriend he went crazy. He'd come out of the toilet and couldn't see Louis where he'd last left him, nor could he find the other 4 members of their little group. That had sent him into panic, but then he saw his perfect Louis. The panic had gone, but it was short lived when he saw that oaf grinding on Louis who didn't look too happy.

Jackson turned to Harry, “Hello there whatever your name is, I'm Jackson and could you scram? I'm getting this little twink worked up so he's ready to take me.” Harry saw his hands go under Louis' trousers and grope Louis' pantie-covered ass. Louis squealed and tried to get his hands off of him, “Bless, he's wearing pretty lace panties. How fucking cute.” He grinned, “Like I said babe, perfect little twink you are.”

“I'm giving you one, last, chance. Get your hands off of my boyfriend before things start to get real bad.” Harry growled.

Jackson grinned, “So you're the boyfriend? Well he obviously doesn't need you. Right, love?” He asked Louis who whimpered.

“I-I want Harry.” He weakly supplied.

Harry smirked triumphant, “See, Louis wants me. So just back off.”

“Louis' huh?” He mumbled to himself, “You see, 'Harry', I'm quite fond of this cutie. So no, I don't think I will be backing off anytime soon.” Just to prove his point he turned Louis around so they were chest to chest and pressed his lips against the feathery haired boys.

Louis let out a squeal when his lips landed on his. “That's it.” Harry growled, he pulled his fist back and punched Jackson right on his cheek. He let go of Louis at the force of the blow, Louis stumbled back and hid behind a seething Harry.

Jackson came forward and pushed Harry roughly, he almost fell but Louis steadied him. Louis felt arms around him and realized that Niall, Carl, Liam and Zayn had come from wherever they were. Louis was being comforted by Carl and Niall – who were wiping the sobbing boys tears – whilst Liam and Zayn shielded them so that the guy couldn't get to Louis. But the 3 Omega's could still see what was happening. 

Harry pushed him back just as hard and Jackson must not of liked that since he swung at Harry. “I'm gonna beat your ass and then fuck your pretty little boyfriend, bet he'd beg so prettily for me. Scream my name all night.” He threatened.

The thought of that man going any further with Louis made Harry seethe, “You cūnt!” Harry exclaimed and jumped on him. He punched him repeatedly in the face. The green-eyed boy in absolute rage. “I hope you rot in hell.” He spat and Jackson looked up at him.

“I'll see you there.” He groaned and Harry punched him one last time, hearing a crack from his nose.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed. Harry whipped around and grabbed Louis from his friends. He held him tight against his chest, the crowd that had formed dispersed. Louis sobbed into his chest. Harry looked to his friends and told them that he was calling a taxi and they were going to his. They just nodded and let the boy go and comfort his Omega.

He rushed Louis into a cab that had probably been called for someone else but he didn't care, all he could focus on was the sobbing boy in his arms. He rushed his address to the driver who took off without hesitation when he saw the crying boy and angry-slash-wild look on Harry's face. Harry brung Louis onto his lap, trying to ignore the fact that he smelt of that disgusting Alpha. 

Minutes later they were pulling up, Harry was about to pay the man but he declined, “No thanks kid. Just make sure he's alright yeah?” He smiled warmly, just like a father would, and drove away once the two were out. Harry cracked a small smile and ushered a sniffling Louis inside of his apartment building. He thanked the doorman and went right up to the top floor in the lift. Once they were inside Harry's apartment they dropped down onto the sofa.

“I'm sorry.” Louis whispered hoarsely.

Harry snapped his head towards Louis, “Why're you sorry love?”

“For letting him t-touch me, I-I didn't want to! I swear! He grabbed me and said that I looked hot but I said I had a boyfriend and he said th-that you clearly didn't want me since I-I was still a virgin and then he-he said he'd make me scream so well for him and that I needed a real man, a st-strong Alpha. But I swe-swear I told him I didn't need one since I have you b-but he didn't l-listen. I t-tried to g-get him off of me b-but-” Louis burst into tears again and Harry scooped him up in his arms.

“No love, shh, none of that. I don't want to hear that baby. He's just some perv that thinks he can get with any lone Omega. So don't worry baby, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, I'm mad at /him/, and I'm pretty sure he knows not to touch you since I think I broke his nose and probably dislocated his jaw.” Harry chuckled a little, “Okay? I love you Louis. I-I really do.”

Louis looked at him, “R-Really? You love me?” He whispered, getting emotional again. Harry nodded with a proud grin, “I love you too!” He beamed and jumped on him, he made sure to wipe his mouth on his sleeve first so that he didn't taste of that weird guy and kissed him. It was soft and fit the mood perfectly.

-

“I love you Harry.”

“And Harry loves you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N; How cute?? Hehe I thought it was cute enough...Fairly long huh? Over 4000 words (Like the longest chapter I've written ever) and 7 pages on my laptop ;]
> 
> This is my idea on Louis' room; http://slodive.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/painting-ideas-for-bedrooms/pinkroom.jpg
> 
> COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS!
> 
> BYE BYE! XX
> 
> -CHEY!XX


	4. A.N

This is just an authors note I guess, this book will have boyxboy, mpreg!Niall and mpreg!Louis. Possible mpreg!Carl, not sure yet... I'm not a fan of 'cheating' in books so there won't be any...(Yay'c;)

Oh and enjoy this...stuff...bai.

There is definite swearing xD.

And violence

But not much

Bye. X

This what the cover of the book looks like

:) x 


	5. All Of The Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Just enjoy the chapter :] this is set the morning/day after that Jackson incident. Oh and yes I am changing the relations between the Tomlinson family.)

Animal - Chapter 4:

 

All Of The Lights

-

 

When Louis woke up, he was snug against someone's chest, he was in just his panties and the jumper from last night. He couldn't remember going to bed so he figures he must have been carried. As he looks further up the tattooed chest his eyes rest upon Harry's sleeping face. Louis blushed as the memories of last night came to mind, they properly said their 'ILoveYous' for the first time. But that was ruined when he remembered that asshole Jackson from the club.

 

All of a sudden he felt dirty and wrong so he wriggled out of Harry's hold and went into the bathroom down the hall. He walked inside seeing a sparkling clean, white bathroom. He blushed a darker shade of red when he stripped down and stepped in the shower. So he was using his boyfriends shower without him knowing, eh, that's fine!

 

He lathered his hair and body quickly, rinsing himself off. He used Harry's sweet berry shampoo and matching conditioner. His body was washed with a random body wash that was the male version of his own, figures, it's not like Harry would keep the girly soaps and shampoo's like Louis does. 

 

Pouting because he just /doesn't/ have his sweet lotion, he steps out the shower and dries his hair and body thoroughly. He feels better knowing that he won't smell of alcohol and that dickwad. Louis then realized he had no clothes, well, none that were clean anyway. He sighed and snuck out of the bathroom and ducked into Harry's bedroom where the boy was still snoring on the bed. Louis smiled fondly and then remembered why he was there. He immediately started rummaging through his drawers.

 

"No, No, No." Louis whispered as he goes through the various hoodies, jumpers and shirts, "Ew, disgusting, wouldn't put it on a dog, no, gross," He's utterly appalled at the fact that Harry seems to have practically no taste, he finds one baggy grey jumper and grinned. He pulled it over his head and it was more than just baggy, it pooled around hi thighs and completely covered his round bum. You could only see the bottom half of his thick thighs and the sleeves dropped off of his arms. He kept the hood down and snuggled further into the warm material.

 

Honestly, dressed like that, he did scream ''Hot Twink, Fuck Me!' but when you combine his body and pretty little face without the jumper, he screams 'RUIN ME!'. So it was no wonder why people would always hit on him and call him a twink. Louis wondered if Harry thought of him as a twink, he had the feminine body, beautiful assets - emphasis on the ass - and of course his curvy hips, but that didn't mean he was a twink right?

 

Louis just sighed and slipped on some of Harry's boxers. He wouldn't mind right? Louis didn't care as he walked out into the kitchen, damn Harry had a nice apartment. As he starts looking through the cupboards for a mug so he can make some tea, he has the wonderful idea to make some breakfast for both himself and his amazing boyfriend.

 

Ah, boyfriend. BoyfriendBoyfriendBoyfriend. He could say it forever. Or think it forever.

 

He grinned and went to work around the modern kitchen. First he took some eggs, bacon, sausages and some butter from the fridge. He decided a good ol' fashioned fry up couldn't do any harm. It was a secret but Louis loved to cook, his Mum had always joked that he was a better housewife than her. He cooked dinner for himself all the time and would always treat his goddess of a mother.

 

As he heated up the frying pan he thought about everything that had happened, leading up to him moving to Cheshire. Yeah his Dad and Mum had divorced, he was devastated but knew that his Mum wasn't happy in that marriage. He was also sad that the chance he'd see his sisters again were slim. They had moved with their Dad since they weren't actually Jay's biological children and Mark wanted to take them to America. His biological father wasn't in the picture, Louis only knew that his name was Troy and that was it. 

 

He also had a sneaky suspicion that his Mum had been seeing an Alpha named Dan but he didn't question it, he knew that if they were serious then he would be told straight away.

 

Louis cracked the eggs and whilst they were sizzling he added in the bacon slices and some sausages. Just enough for two. He went over to the cupboards and took two plates out, he then took some beans and bread from the large pantry. Louis himself wasn't overly keen on beans but he knew Harry loved beans on toast so decided to make them for him. He'd just have some buttered toast himself.

 

He flicked on the radio and hummed along to some songs as he flipped the bacon, sausages and eggs. Louis finished his cooking once he was sure that he wouldn't be poisoning Harry with his food. He also waited for the toast to pop up and the microwave to ding; when it did he cut them into triangles and put the beans on Harry's buttered toast. Giving the presentation of the eggs, beans on toast, sausages and bacon on Harry's plate a once over, he put the left overs on his own. 

 

Louis decided he'd wash up as the food cooled, because come on, nobody wants piping hot food burning their mouths. He rinsed everything off and just as he was about to start washing up, Harry came through the door smiling. "Hey babe, smells good." Harry commented wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, he rested his chin on Louis' shoulder which also meant he had to lean down quite a bit because of their height difference.

 

"Mhm, thought I'd make breakfast. I had a shower and I'm wearing your boxers 'nd jumper, hope you don't mind." Louis said absent-mindedly because he knew that if anything Harry would find it hot that he was in his clothes.

 

Harry just hummed, "It's okay, I love you in my clothes." He pecked Louis' cheek, "I love you." At that Louis slumped in his arms.

 

He sighed dreamily, "I love you too, god, I'll never get tired of saying that or you saying that to me." Louis grinned and Harry patted his hip bones softly.

 

"Well it's a good thing I love you then huh?" He pinched Louis' bum cheekily making him gasp.

 

"Keep it in your pants Styles." Louis snapped jokingly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh hush, now I'm gonna eat some of this food. Stop washing up aswell, I've got a dishwasher." Harry laughed and Louis flushed.

 

"Oh." He whispered embarrassed.

 

Harry must of sensed his discomfort and pulled him against him so he could gaze into his eyes. "Love it's okay, you didn't know. And the fact that you both cooked and were willing to clean is just amazing okay Lou? So don't be embarrassed or shy about the fact that there's a perfectly good dishwasher, I love you and you're the sweetest, most caring boy in the world. Even if you are only 16." He grinned and pecked Louis' lips who was more than willing to kiss back.

 

"No, you're just an old man." Louis' mumbled as they pulled back.

 

Harry didn't even both replying and just rolled his eyes playfully instead. "Yeah yeah, now come eat with me." Harry pulled Louis into the living room carrying their own respective plate each. They sat down on the sofa and curled up as they ate. "Damn," Harry exclaimed mouth full, he swallowed before continuing, "I'm keeping you, you're gonna be my personal cook. Jesus this is the best fry up I've had." Harry grinned devouring his food.

 

Louis smiled softly, "Thank you, I-I love to cook." He admitted shyly.

 

"And I love you're cooking. If this is how you make breakfast, I wanna see what you can make for dinner." 

 

"We'll have to wait and see huh?" Louis asked gaining a confidence boost even though his voice was practically a whisper.

 

Harry pecked his forehead once he was done, "Yes we will. Now hurry up and eat, I'll go shower and get ready. We're also gonna have to fumigate your room, the smell of your heat is overpowering." Harry called as he hurried off to the bathroom.

 

Louis sat and ate slowly just thinking about how lucky he was to have Harry in his life.

 

-x-

 

It was a couple days later and a Monday, and yes, Louis did make dinner for Harry. Both boys more than glad for Louis to stay the weekend, which he did. His Mum adored Harry so it was all good. Though Louis did have yet to meet Harry's mother, and stepfather for that matter. But Louis knew that Harry would let him meet them when he thought the time was right.

 

Now it was time for school so Louis was walking up to the school building with a happy smile on his face, yeah he had only just seen Harry yesterday when he dropped him off at home, but he was excited to see his taller boyfriend again. Louis was practically bouncing on his feet as he walked into school.

 

He went straight to his locker and took out his books for his first few periods, he had Math 2, History, Free Period, P.E and then Math 1. But the bad thing about this day was that he only had free period with Harry. Both Math lessons he had with Niall and Carl, History with Liam and Niall, and P.E he has with Zayn and Niall. He has most of his lessons with Niall and Harry but today he had mostly Niall.

 

Louis sighed and went straight to lesson, Harry had told him that he couldn't meet up that morning before school since he had a doctor's appointment, he assured him it was just a check up though when the boy noticed his Doncaster native boyfriend starting to worry.

 

He sat down inbetween Niall and Carl, listening to the two ramble about gossip that they'd heard. Halfway through the lesson something that Carl said caught his attention. "Hey, did you hear that there was a study in a London laboratory and apparently most male Omega's can get pregnant now, they're testing every male Omega next lesson. So if we can get pregnant we'll know." He smiled and both Niall and Louis looked at him shocked.

 

"Really?" Niall exclaimed.

 

"Well it's not like you need to worry Ni, you and Zayn are always at it, if you could get pregnant you would by now." Louis pointed out and Niall shook his head.

 

"We always use a condom, even though we both lost our virginity to each other and are obviously clean, we like to be safe." Niall grinned and Louis made a noise of acknowledgement. Carl snapped his fingers so the attention was back on him. "What?" Niall asked with a smile.

 

He rolled his eyes, "If all of us could get pregnant, d-do you th-think that Zayn, Liam and Harry would still love us?" His voice a scared whisper and it sent a shoot of anxiety through each boy.

 

"I-I hope so." Louis whispered.

 

"Well if they don't then we could easily use birth control. Or just always use condoms." Niall suggested and they nodded.

 

About 20 minutes later the lesson ended and the teacher halted everyone from leaving, "As you may or may not know, male pregnancy is becoming a worldwide 'issue' amongst gay teens. As they don't realize they can get pregnant, they have unprotected sex and get knocked up. So the government has issued a national check for each male Omega to be tested. If you are able to get pregnant then you must wait outside the assembly hall for an informative talk." She smiled warmly, "So can every male Omega report to the nurse's bay for testing."

 

Alpha's and Beta's went about their daily business whilst the male Omega's went to the nurse's bay. Along with Niall, Louis and Carl, there was only one other male Omega in that class.

 

To say each boy was nervous was /definitely/ an understatement.

 

-x-

 

It was settled, just over 80% of the male Omega's could get pregnant. So around 4 in every 5 could. It was obviously becoming more and more common. There was an ultrasound that would see if they were able to hold a baby, but the fertility rate wasn't conclusive as of yet. There would have to be more thorough tests to be sure of that. In the talk they were told all about that. All three friends were shocked that they could get pregnant, but as stated, the fertility rating hadn't been said.

 

There was no way that they could keep it from their boyfriends so they decided to tell them at lunch.

 

"I'm so excited, Zayn and I have always talked about having children and he said he'd love to take care of me whilst I was pregnant." Niall rambled as they walked to lunch. The talk had cut into everybody's third period so Louis had missed his free period with Harry. He understood that there was some talk for male Omega's but he didn't know why.

 

"Liam and I have too, but it was kind of a in-the-middle-of-fucking-me talk." Carl giggled quietly as he blushed at the memory.

 

"Kinky fuckers." Niall murmured as they entered the lunch hall. The two noticed that Louis was oddly quiet but didn't question it. They knew that if he was worried then he would tell them. Niall saw Zayn sitting at a table on his phone and rushed over to sit in his lap, "Hey Zee!" He giggled cutely and Zayn immediately looked up at him smiling.

 

"Hello m'love." He murmured kissing him. Carl had rushed off to Liam who was in the lunch line, they kissed quickly and Liam kept an arm around Carl's waist as they took things from the counter and loaded up their trays.

 

Louis searched for Harry with his eyes but couldn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden arms wrapped around his waist from behind, "Hey baby." Harry breathed huskily in his ear.

 

"Hey Haz." Louis whispered, embracing in Harry's hold.

 

"What was that big male Omega talk about?"

 

And Louis froze. "I-I'll tell you when we're at the table." He mumbled dragging Harry over to their table. Zayn was grinning whilst pressing kisses all over Niall's face.

 

When all 6 of them were there Zayn still didn't stop, "Why are you so happy?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Niall found out he can get pregnant. And I'm thanking him." Zayn said between kisses.

 

"Really how?!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"The assembly earlier. It was to find out if male Omega's could get pregnant." Zayn replied without thinking.

 

The two other Alpha's were frozen solid. Liam looked at Carl with questioning eyes, he nodded and Liam grinned wrapping his arms around him. "I love you." Liam whispered.

 

"I love you too." Carl replied.

 

Harry and Louis were in an awkward silence. "L-Lou? C-Can you..?" He couldn't say the word.

 

Louis went to open his mouth but the fire alarm went off. Everyone scurried out of the room even though they knew it was more than likely a drill. Louis ran away from the table without looking back, leaving a frowning Harry to follow after him.

 

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N Well! That happened...leave comments.
> 
> YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT SHIT HUH?! XD SORRYZ BYE! XXX
> 
> -CHEY!XOXOXOXOXO


	6. Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry fluff + Larry smut
> 
> With some Ziall fluff+Carliam(?)fluff!xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Fluff ;] and a ~ signals flashback thingy. Hehe.)
> 
> (Note: SMUT!)

Animal – Chapter 5:

Shockwave

-

Louis was extremely fast for someone so small as Harry was finding out. He was desperately trying to race after the short-legged boy; which should be easy, but wasn't. Harry groaned and pushed some people out of his way in the hall. 

He just needed to speak to his baby, but his baby wasn't fucking cooperating. Harry assumed that Louis thought he was mad at him, or that he didn't like the fact that he was fertile. He didn't know. But his heart-ached at the thought of either option, because either way it didn't end up well. It's either Louis thinks Harry hates him, or Louis hates himself. 

Two options that made Harry cringe.

Still he kept up his stamina and followed the boy. He noticed that he had been slowing down and ducked into a classroom. It was one that Harry knew was rarely used, it was for the Freshman when they wanted to speak to a teacher without anyone hearing. It was like a safe room. If one of the new students was lost, they'd go there.

Harry followed inside and saw Louis sat in the middle of the empty classroom on top of a table. He was sniffling and sobbing at once, trying to wipe his red face free of the unwanted tears. “Lou?” Harry whispered, stunning Louis completely.

He didn't dare look up, he knew Harry would be pissed. 

“Louis, look at me.” Harry asked walking forward. Louis shook his head making Harry sigh, “Don't make me use my Alpha voice.” He didn't want to, he didn't want to command him into doing something the boy didn't want to do. But this was important, his Omega was sad. His inner wolf was whimpering, just begging to comfort his baby.

“Do it then.” Louis challenged.

“Louis,” Harry started, using the tone that made Louis' inner wolf want to obey, “Look at me now.” He demanded and Louis just couldn't help it, he had to see his Alpha.

Louis' blue-eyes scanned Harry's face, “Harry.” He whined putting his arms up for a hug. 

Harry wrapped Louis up in his arms, “Baby, the fact that you can get pregnant is /not/ a bad thing okay? I love the fact that you can. And it's not like you're pregnant yet, we haven't even mated properly.” Harry reminded him, “Okay? So don't worry baby boy. I don't ever want my little Omega sad. My perfect, perfect Omega.”

Louis buried his face in Harry's neck, “Okay, can we go back to the fire exit now?” At Harry's nod and feeling himself get picked up fully, he clung to Harry tighter. Harry walked through the halls with Louis who had gone round and was now on his back. Harry's hands were cupping Louis' thick thighs and he rubbed soothing circles into the soft skin there. He knew that Louis got emotional easily, that was just him, and he loved that about his boyfriend. He was definitely a guy, but he was overall, very feminine and girly. Which was another thing he loved.

They were more than likely in trouble since they were the last one's to the fire assembly point, and yeah, they got shouted at—Harry more than Louis, always blame the Alpha, never to Omega unless you want to get beaten up by said Alpha—but they didn't care. Not at all.

-x-

A week later Louis was stood biting his lip waiting for Harry to come over. It was about eight in the evening. His Mum was working late and wouldn't be back until gone midnight and Louis was nervous. He'd been wanting this for a while now and he was planning on having Harry take him, he wanted Harry to make sweet, sweet love to him.

For the past week he's been speaking to Niall and Carl a lot about the art of gay-sex. Since this was his first time he didn't really know what to do, the meeting they'd had over at Niall and Zayn's house whilst all three boyfriends were out on an all-Alpha's day, had been interesting to say the least.

~

“Basically,” Niall started as he plopped down on his and Zayn's shared bed. It was one of those cute couple beds where one side said 'His' in black writing on a dark red background and the other half said 'Hers' in pink on a light blue back ground. It was adorable really. Even if it wasn't entirely accurate. “You've gotta just relax.”

“Hmm.” Louis hummed looking at his two best friends. 

“And make sure he stretches you properly, one time Zayn was rushing so he only prepared me with like two fingers. Fuck I couldn't walk after that. He knows I need atleast four to accommodate for his leng-”

“Niall!” Louis blushed.

Carl rolled his eyes, “Babe, we're talking about you getting a cock up your ass for the first time. Don't think Niall speaking about the same thing is that bad, do you?”

Louis flushed, “W-Well-”

“Answer's no darling, wasn't looking for anything else.” Carl grinned and Louis just shoved him lightly. “But seriously, prep is your best friend during sex. Especially anal-”Louis cringed at the word“-since there's things going in places they weren't meant to. But it feels amazing I swear.” Carl assured him.

“How good?” Louis narrowed his eyes at the two sex-experts that he calls his friends.

“Fucking perfect. Once the slight burn goes down it's blissful I promise you.” Niall promised with an informative nod. “Back onto the preparation, it all depends on how big Harry is. If he's not packing then it will be easier to prep you and if he's got a monster cock then you need a lot of fingers up there first.”

Louis cringed, “This all sounds disgusting.”

“It will feel painful at first,” Carl reminded him, “But it's great afterwards.”

“Wait, I thought you and Liam hadn't even done it yet?” Louis asked confused and Carl just raised an eyebrow smirking. “Oh my god, I'm the only virgin.”

“Not for long.” Carl sing-songed and Louis kicked him off the bed. “Bitch!” He called getting back on the bed.

“Shut up guys! I'm trying to teach Louis the wonderful art of gay-sex.” Niall whined.

The two silenced, before Louis spoke up again, “What if Harry doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like the fact that I don't know what I'm doing?” Louis whimpered.

Niall and Carl shared a look, “Honey,” Niall soothed, “I felt the exact same way when Zayn and I first had sex. But he was slow and careful, he took care of me that night and I'm glad Zayn was my first time. As long as you don't regret it, it's fine.”

“Yeah, and do you really think Harry is gonna be mad at you for that? Lou, he fucking adores you. You could punch him in the face, kick 'im in the crotch and snog someone else right infront of him and he'd still fall at your fucking feet.” Carl groaned, “It's sickening but it's adorable.”

The front door opened and Zayn's voice carried through the air, “Baby? You, Lou and Carl here?” Zayn asked and Niall squealed in delight at the sound of his mates voice. “Love? Are you okay?” Zayn rushed up to their bedroom with Liam and Harry following behind. The three boys hid in different places in the room.

When the Alphas walked inside all they could smell was there individual Omega. Zayn got to the floor and looked under the bed, he saw his gorgeous blue-eyed boyfriend and pulled him out. “Hi.” Niall smiled down at him, still on the floor.

“Hello lovely.”

On the other side of the room, near the fairly sized work desk Liam bent down and saw Carl with his knees to his chest and giggling to himself when he saw Liam. “You're not great at hiding babe.” Liam said and got on his knees so they were face to face. He pecked his Omega's lips softly. 

“I know.” Carl chuckled and rolled so he was on top of Liam's lap. He just relished in the feeling of his Alphas arms, Liam just loving the feel of his sweet Omega being close to him.

Louis was hiding in the large closet, which for an openly gay guy was ironic. Harry pulled the door open and immediately climbed in next to Louis. “Why'd you hide here? In the closet.” Harry had clearly caught the irony and Louis shrugged.

“Thought an openly gay guy hiding in a closet would be funny. Is it?” He asked as if Harry would laugh and walk away.

Harry did laugh, but only because his boyfriend was just so fucking cute. “I love you.” He whispered, looking into his eyes. “I can't tell if I'm looking into your eyes or at your lips. It's too dark in here.”

“I love you too, and is either option really that bad?” Louis teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Hardly.” He laughed and kissed his forehead, “Now come on.” Harry opened the door and saw Liam and Carl snogging on the floor whilst Niall and Zayn made out on the bed. “Fucking horny lot they are.” Harry rolled his eyes and that time Louis could see. Harry shut the door. “Guess we'll be in the closet a little while longer.” Seconds later the couple burst out laughing.

“I really do love you.”

“I know Haz, I love you too.”

~

Now Louis wanted Harry to take care of him. So he'd set everything up.

He just hoped Harry would be up for it.

-x-

On the other side of town Harry was shaking as he drove to Louis'. His boyfriend had randomly called him and said he had to be over right away, it sent Harry into panic immediately. He abandoned his lonely flat and rushed to Louis' house. He pulled up outside his house and saw a note taped onto the door, he also noticed that Jay's car wasn't in the drive.

He pulled the note down seeing Louis' rushed writing. 

'Harry,  
Upstairs, last door at the end of the corridor. Come right in for your surprise my love. I hope you like it. ;]. But I'm sure you will. Don't bother knocking. Door's are all open!!xx  
-Signed Louis, your sweet Omega!x'

There was also lip markings on the centre of the paper. Harry saw the sparkle and knew Louis must have put lip gloss on before kissing it. Harry couldn't help but shake, this time with excitement. Louis must of gone to such lengths since when he went inside he saw multiple petals on the floor. He followed them and saw the door right at the end, the name, 'Louis' was written on the door in elegant, pink, sparkly script. 

Harry awed internally, “Adorable.” He whispered. 

He took in a breath and pushed open the door. His jaw went slack and his mouth watered at the delicious scene infront of him.

Louis was laying out on the pink princess bed, the pink walls helping make the room look romantic with the only light being from the several scented candles Louis had lit. Louis himself was laying in only panties and a silky over top that was clearly for women, it was lace and had parts for the breasts and stomach. Louis was sending him a nervous 'come hither' look.

Harry stumbled over his own feet getting over to him. “L-Louis. Fuck.” Harry looked around the extremely feminine room seeing pinks, whites and golds. There were rose petals on the silk bed and candles in groups of three. “H-How-”

“Harry, quiet,” Louis breathed hotly, getting to his knees so they were face to face. Louis kneeling on the bed and Harry standing directly infront of him. “I want you to make love to me.” He whispered.

“I-Uh-Are you sure Lou? I don't want to pressure you-”

“Harry, just get your cock inside of me.” Louis groaned, rutting down against the bed. “Don't you want to? Don't you wanna get your huge cock inside of my pretty little ass? Fuck me hard and good yeah? Don't you want that Harry? Wanna fuck me? Please get inside of me. Need it bad.” Wow. Even Louis was shocked by his own words.

It seemed that Harry liked his dirty talk since he was naked in less than ten seconds. Louis looked at his boyfriends hard length and shivered. He was a virgin so he'd been sex deprived for way too long, and seeing Harry's glorious member was just too much. “Gonna make you feel so good, you got lube baby?” He asked and got in between Louis' legs. 

Louis reached under one of the pillows and pulled a bottle of lube out. “Carl got it for me, Niall got me condoms. Said it was an early birthday present from Omega to Omega.” Louis rambled.

Harry nodded and took a condom. He slicked his fingers up with lube and eased one into Louis. “'S gonna sting baby.” Once his finger was fully in he waited until Louis nodded to start wriggling it around, “Gotta find your sweet spot darling.” All the pet names and soft whispers helped, Louis was insanely nervous on the inside and Harry was helping this experience be as good as it possibly could be. Harry prodded his finger around a little bit, “Gotta-”

“Harry!” Louis squealed, his legs and hole clenching around Harry's fingers. “Th-Agai-I-” He rambled, making no sense at all.

Harry smirked and plunged a second finger in next to that one and started stroking over Louis' prostate. “Feel good baby?”

“So good!” Louis moaned, ignoring the slight burn when Harry added a third finger. He was too caught up the in assault to his sweet spot. “I-I never kn-knew it would feel th-this good!”

Harry nodded and pecked Louis temple, “I'm gonna pull my finger out now okay?” Louis whined shaking his head, “Yes, because it's going to get better alright? I'm gonna fully get inside you and I'm gonna mark you.” Louis gasped and nodded. Harry slipped his three fingers out and wiped them on the bed, ignoring Louis' glare.

“These sheets are clean.” He huffed.

“They're about to get a lot dirtier love.” 

Louis blushed and spread his legs more for Harry. He pulled the condom on and lubed himself up. He rubbed the head of his nine-incher against Louis' hole that was trying to clench around nothing. Harry carefully pushed in, not wanting to hurt Louis, “Ung.” Louis whimpered feeling himself stretch, Harry was definitely over three fingers thick and it burned, like a lot. “It hurts, Harry I-I-”

“Do you want me to pull out? I won't be mad I swear.” Harry promised, he only had about half of himself in Louis and he didn't want to hurt him at all.

“If you do I swear I will kill you.” Louis threatened, he dug his heels into Harry's bum to emphasise his next statement, “Fully in, now.” He ordered and Harry bit his lip complying with the demand. He pushed in fully and Louis winced but didn't make a noise other than that. Tears were collecting in his eyes and he breathed through it. After a minute of letting himself adjust he looked at Harry who was clearly holding back whimpers from Louis hot, tight tunnel clenching around him. “Go.” Was all he said before Harry pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

Louis' and Harry's heads fell back in a silent cry. “Mm, nice and tight for me love.”

“Yeah I-Oh god right there.”

Harry kept hitting that same spot, the same spot that made Louis' thighs clench, his legs quiver and his body shake. It felt amazing. Just as Carl and Niall had described it. Louis and Harry knew neither of them would be lasting long, they'd wanted this for a while. “Lou I'm close baby.”

“Yeah Haz, so close.” Louis mumbled, voice cracking on a moan. 

Harry started licking and biting at his nipples. “Come on baby, cum for me.” 

Louis was sobbing and screaming at once as he came, “Oh god Harry! AlphaAlphaAlpha so good, mark me.” Harry obeyed, leaning forward he roughly bit the soft part on his neck, hard enough it bled slightly. Harry licked over it as to seal the wound. Louis and Harry felt a warmth in the pit of their stomachs and it caused Harry to empty himself inside of the condom.

“Shit.” Harry breathed once he'd came, yelling Louis' name of course. Harry pulled out a little but Louis whined. 

“Stay in for a bit. Feels nice. But not nice 'nought to get m' hard ag'n.” He mumbled sleepily. Well of course his first sexually-induced orgasm was so great it's put him straight to sleep. After a couple minutes Louis had fallen asleep and Harry was getting uncomfortable. He pulled out and tied the condom off, putting it in the bin. He curled up next to Louis after wiping him down with tissues, not even bothering to redress.

All he cared about was the fact that he had Louis in his arms, and that was enough to send him straight to a Louis-filled dream.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N Well... that happened... sorry ;]
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!XXXX
> 
> -CHEY!XOXOXOXO


	7. O'Sweet, Mated Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fluff and shit, kind of smut[?] but not really so I dunno

Animal – Chapter 6:

O'Sweet, Mated Omega

-

Louis rolled over in his bed to see Harry snoring loudly next to him. Louis giggled quietly but stopped when he felt the most uncomfortable fucking throbbing on his neck. He let his fingertips flick over the throbbing area on his neck and hissed in pain. He stood up and stumbled over to his mirror and gasped at the large teeth marks indented on his skin. There was dried blood around the mark and it had sealed over quicker than he had first thought. Louis looked at Harry then back to his reflection, “Damn.” he breathed. The mark would definitely prove that he was mated.

Mated.

Louis' eyes widened. He was mated now, he had a mate. Louis felt like he could cry. “Oh my god.” He whispered with tears in his eyes. He had an alpha now, someone who would take care of him and put themselves in danger to protect him. Louis, an omega... had an alpha!

They were bonded, mated... soul mates! 

Louis rushed downstairs in only panties and a jumper of Harry's he'd pulled on. When he entered the kitchen he saw his Mum cooking a fry up. She turned to him and ignored the way he was dressed and immediately froze.

“You—Harry, what?” She rushed forward and touched the fresh mark making Louis swat her hand away. “Harry's... marked you... you're, mated now?” Jay asked with her jaw hung open.

Louis blushed, “Yeah, we uhm, had sex last night aswell.” He beamed.

Jay giggled. “How was it? Was he gentle? Or was he hot, demanding and possessive? I need the details!” She exclaimed dragging him to sit down at the table.

“He was so sweet, he took care of me and made sure I came first an—Why am I telling my own Mum this?” Louis asked himself when he really understood what he was doing.

“Such a gentleman! He really made sure you came first? That's sweet.” She hummed going to start her cooking again, “And you're telling me because I've just got a certain charm.” She flicked her hair even though it was up in a bun and all she did was twitch her head.

Louis only rolled his eyes and sighed. “I'm gonna have to clean my sheets... Mummy...” He trailed off with a sly grin.

“Don't worry love, I've cleaned cum off of sheets plenty of times before.” She winked and Louis gagged.

“No, no, no. Mum shut up.” He groaned, “I've got school today, I hate Tuesday's.”

His Mum only tapped his nose, “Be quiet. Go upstairs, get Harry up, eat your breakfast, shower and go to school. Once you've gotten dressed of course.”

“Oh yes mother, because I was planning to go to school naked with my alpha boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes.

He walked upstairs with two plates once his Mum served up the two meals. Louis bounced lightly up the stairs and down the hall, smiling once he opened his door and looked at his alpha. Harry was half asleep, rolling around in the bed with a distressed look on his gorgeous face that just didn't suit him at all. Louis frowned but giggled when he realised that what he was searching for in the bed was Louis himself.

Harry patted around a bit more and sniffled, he could smell something delicious but felt way too cold for someone who was wrapped in a thick duvet. That was when he felt his inner wolf whine pitifully, he missed a certain warmth that was usually tucked into his side. “Omega...” He whimpered.

He heard light footsteps walk closer to him. “Right here Harry.” Louis whispered and Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Louis' voice. He looked around bleary-eyed and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. “Hello sleeping beauty.” Louis chuckled when Harry huffed.

“Don't call me tha—Oh my god, we're mated aren't we?” He asked, eyes wide when he trailed his fingers over the fresh mark. His own touch and his mothers touch made him hiss, but Harry's just made him purr in content, and kitten up against his fingers and hand. “Lovely,” Harry growled, “Everyone is gonna know you're mine, my sweet little mate. My omega.”

“Yeah 'm yours. We've got school aswell, everyone will see my mark.” Louis bit his lip and held back his giggles when the possessive glint in Harry's eyes sharpened.

“Gonna love watching them all see you're really mine. My mate.”

Louis put one of the plates in Harry's hands and watched as he grinned. “You hungry?”

“Mhm.” Harry dug into his food straight away. Louis decided to eat his food aswell, sitting with his legs folded opposite Harry. Neither cared that the sheets and duvet they were sitting on had dried cum in certain places, well, atleast Harry didn't. Louis kept shifting uncomfortably, making faces as he ate. “It is our cum, I dunno why you're so scare of it.”

“It's dried and gross. My princess sheets don't deserve this kind of treatment.”

“I made love to you on these 'princess sheets', is that something they don't deserve?”

“Shut up.” Louis mumbled finishing his food. “I'll be in the shower,” He said strutting over to the en suite bathroom, “You can join me once you're finished.” He breathed hotly, ducking into the bathroom.

Harry had never eaten so fast in his life.

He scoffed his food down quicker than even he was comfortable with. After he'd finished he put his plate on the floor—Ew—and rushed into the bathroom, seeing a naked Louis stepping into the shower just as he'd said. Harry stripped naked as quickly as he could and jumped in behind him.

“Round two?”

Louis turned to him, leaning against the wall and tugging on Harry's curls, “Don't know if it counts as a round two since we last had sex—for the first time—last night, but sure.” He moaned when Harry's tongue licked across his mark.

“Gonna hold you up against the wall and fuck you... we'll go to school and you'll have your post-orgasm glow, 's so pretty baby. Everyone'll see you, all hazy and pliant. Even though I've only seen you come once, I know you're all boneless and incoherent.”

“Yeah—“ 

“And they'll all see you... pliant and happy. Just like putty in my hands.”

“Just fuck me Haz! God I need it.” Louis groaned and Harry picked him up whilst they were still under the spray of water. His hands spanning across Louis ass. “You're already hard.” Louis whined as he ground down onto Harry's hardness.

“Not the best time to tell you this but... God I love you Lou.”

Louis looked at him with soft eyes, “I love you too Haz, hearing you say it like that reminds me of the time you first told me you loved me... that was what... a week ago?” Louis chuckled dryly.

“Think it was less than that actually.”

“Harry,” Louis slapped his wet, bare chest, “Not the time or the place. Now, are you going to get inside of me or what?” He asked sweetly.

“Definitely. Jesus, so impatient. We have sex once and now you're like a horny little bunny. Thought you were this sweet, innocent little omega, but now I realise that you're just a sex-crazed little slut.” Harry growled in Louis' ear, nipping the lobe.

Louis choked on a moan, head tipped back slightly, “Harry—Haz—Alpha fuck me please. Need it so badly.” A sharp smack to his left arse cheek made him squeal.

“Greedy boy, don't worry, your alpha's gonna give you everything you need.”

-x-

Louis stumbled into school, Harry's arm tightly wrapped around his waist. He was slightly sweaty and still in that 'pretty post orgasm state' as Harry had put it after they'd came together. His Mum had clearly heard Louis' screaming in the shower since when they came downstairs she had only winked and still had pink cheeks.

Harry was wearing tight skinny jeans and a loose black 'Nirvana' shirt with his hair tied in a wrap of scarves making him look hot as fuck. His smaller boyfriend had opted to wear tight blue booty shorts that only just hid his pantie-covered ass and one of Harry's magnolia jumpers that reached his groin. Where as Harry was looking stunning and model sexy, like some hot bad boy you'd want to avoid, Louis looked softer, and kinder, more approachable with his sweet features and angelic beauty.

People couldn't keep their eyes off of the couple. Everyone knew they were together, but when they saw the way Louis was limping slightly and the fresh mark on his neck, they knew that they were now mates.

A guy came over to them with a sly grin on his face, “Nice mark Tomlinson, did Styles finally pop your cherry?” He grinned.

Harry growled but Louis held his arm, “He did, last night and again this morning, why? Jealous because he was the first one to get inside of my tight ass and not you? Guess you'll have to settle for just watching me as I walk away.” Louis fake-pouted and grabbed Harry's arm as he walked away. Harry grunted as they walked away from him, Louis didn't fail to notice that Harry's hand splayed out across his arse so you couldn't really see anything. “I was joking you know.”

“Damn right you were,” He spat gruffly, “Nobody looks at my omega's arse.” Harry made a stormy face, “Nobody but me.” Louis shivered, curling into Harry's side as they went to Louis' locker.

Harry slammed Louis up against his locker, putting his arms on either side of him so Louis couldn't escape (not like he would) and grinned down at him. “Don't worry Haz, nobody will be touching this arse apart from you. With your big, strong ha-hands.” He whimpered when Harry removed his hands from either side of his face and instead cupped his bum.

“Again, damn fucking right.” Harry growled.

“Easy tiger,” Zayn's voice sounded in there ears, “Heard about what that guy said to Lou—Oh my fucking god!” Zayn looked at the mark and cut himself off.

Niall popped up beside him and elbowed Zayn in the side when he noticed, “Shit look at that mark!”

“You didn't hold back did you?” Liam asked with a gleeful smile, that was clearly quite forced.

“Where's Carl?”

“He's sick, I miss him.” Liam sighed. “But congrats on your mating thing.”

Harry and Louis only smiled, Harry standing by Louis' side with his arm around his waist. “Class time?” Harry asked when they heard the bell ring. On Tuesday they never had form time with their tutors so they just went straight to class.

They nodded and all five of them walked to their separate lessons, Niall, Louis and Liam going one way whilst Harry and Zayn went another. Harry and Zayn left fleeting kisses on their omega's lips and subtly told Liam to make sure they were safe and no other alphas got near them.

“Bye baby boy, I'll be thinking of you... make sure people see your mark yeah?” Harry murmured and Louis rolled his eyes, bumping his hip against Harry's.

“Shut up, I'll be thinkin' of you too,” Louis whispered pecking Harry's lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too munchkin. Go to class and learn shit.” 

“'And learn shit' aw, how sweet of you Styles.” Mr. Hale laughed as he walked by.

Harry laughed, “Going to fuck Stilinski in the bathroom?”

Derek only chuckled, “What I do with my boyfriend is my business.” He glared but then blushed when he realised he'd said 'boyfriend' and scurried away.

Harry turned back to Louis, “Bye baby.” He kissed him softly when he noticed the halls were not practically empty. 

“Bye Haz.” Louis giggled rushing off, dragging Niall and Liam with him. Both pouting for different reasons. Liam pouting since he missed Carl and Niall pouting because he had just been dragged away from his mate.

Harry stared at Louis ass whilst Zayn couldn't take his eyes off of Niall's. “Shit, we're late.” Zayn snapped back to reality when he heard the second bell ring through. Harry could only nod, still in a daze from being around his angelic omega. “Harry c'mon!” He dragged him through the halls and to their class.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry waved him off as they took their seats in class. The teacher accepted the excuse that people were hitting on their mates without another question. They all knew how volatile alphas were around their omegas, hitting on a mated omega was like asking for an ass-whooping.

As Harry took out his book from his bag he realised just how lucky he was.

He had good grades, excellent friends and no family drama as of yet. Exams were going good and Christmas was coming up! But most importantly, he had an amazing, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, sweet, kind, caring and intelligent mate. He had the best boyfriend on the planet. Someone who could bear children, cook and be his soul mate until they were old and grey and staring death in the face.

Not to be sexist or offensive, but Harry knew that Louis would be a great housewife. Louis had told him many times that he would love to be a good housewife for Harry (it came up in a late night conversation a while back) and told him he thought that he would be because he was “a great cook, I want a big family and I've got a fine ass, our kids friends will all want to fuck me” is how he put it. (Harry growled at the last statement, claiming nobody but him would be fucking Louis, even though he knew he was joking.) But of course, all statements were true, and thinking about the idea of them getting married and having children made Harry completely forget that he was in lesson and supposed to be paying attention to their boring old teacher that clearly didn't give a damn as to if they were paying attention or not.

As Harry snapped out of his Louis-filled daydream he froze when he realised what they'd done earlier this morning. They had... sex!

But that's not what threw Harry.

He gripped Zayn's arm and went as white as a sheet, “What's wrong Haz?” Zayn asked when he noticed the look on his best friends face, “You look like you've seen a ghost.” He said, concern lacing his tone.

“I—I just realised, Louis and I had sex—“ 

Zayn cut him off, “Dude. I'm pretty sure everyone that saw you knew that.”

“We had sex last night and this morning, last night I used a condom... but this morning...” Harry trailed off with a suggestive look that basically meant 'figure it out' when he noticed Zayn's confused face.

“What's the problem the—Oh.” Zayn froze in realisation. “You mean, you had sex but didn't use a condom? Haz! You know the rate of an omega getting pregnant is heightened when they're mated!” Zayn exclaimed wanting to smack his friend for his stupidity.

Harry had a guilty look on his face, “Yeah well, when you've got your gorgeous boyfriend all wet and under the stream of water, completely naked - you don't think of wrapping your dick! You think 'damn, I need to get inside of his tight ass', you should understand.”

Zayn sighed, abandoning his work, “I do Harry, but... if Louis' pregnant—or he gets pregnant—then he could be in a lot of trouble! It could fuck up his whole life.”

Harry looked down, “I know. But the chances are he's not even pregnant, we don't know for sure.” He sighed, “It just came to my mind.”

“We can only hope. He's only sixteen Haz, nearing seventeen.”

“You're making me feel like a bad person Zayn! Like I said, for all we know, we're worrying over nothing. I mean like, I came inside of him but we washed it out since we were in the shower—“

“Harry,” Zayn warned, “I get it, stop speaking.” He groaned with a grimace plastered on his face.

Harry stuck his tongue out, starting to relax a little more over the possible pregnancy scare, “Shut up. I'm the one who walked into the supply closet and saw you with Niall up against the wall thrusting like some sex-deprived dog.”

Zayn blushed, “My rut came early, shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“No, you shut up.”

“Both of you shut up.” The teacher snapped and pointed down at their books, “Work.” He mouthed going back to his desk.

Zayn and Harry both chuckled but did as the old bastard said.

“Hey Zayn?” He hummed, “If, If Louis is pregnant, you'll still be there for us right? 'Cause we'll need support.” Zayn smiled at him and patted his back.

“'Course I will mate, now do your work or he'll come back and spank us or something.”

They both carried on with the work but Harry couldn't help but let his mind wonder onto thoughts of a pregnant, swollen Louis. Rubbing his feet and back, singing to the bump, kissing all over the mound as he slowly thrusted inside of him... then seeing the wonderful life being brung into the world. It would all be worth it to see his little girl or little boy.

Harry ignored it though, he knew there would be problems. Louis would have to leave school early, his Mum would be pissed aswell as Harry's, he'd have to take up a job so he could support his family... yeah his parents were rich and he could easily ask them for money, but, he is an alpha. An. Alpha! He had pride and would not let anyone just give him money. Louis and he were no charity cases.

Nor was there maybe-child.

Harry started thinking of baby names, he liked the name Delilah for a girl, or maybe Novella, he loved that name... he loved the name Malakai too for a boy, he liked the idea of a possible Harry Jr though, having a mini-him running about. As Harry's mind wondered to a place filled with nappies, baby bottles and cute little toes he couldn't help but hope that somehow, Louis was pregnant.

And maybe... just maybe, he would be.

– – – – – –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is that ending? Like the fuck?
> 
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! My laptop is fudging awful and I'm hopefully getting a new one for Christmas (pweese) and I can't go on the internet or the damn laptop without it shutting down on me about five times! So bear with me?!  
> Imma try and squeeze in bigger updates, I hope!!!
> 
> Anyway, Bah-Bye.  
> DO YOU WANT LARRY BABIES THIS SOON? AND WHAT NAMES FOR BUBBA—STYLINSON?
> 
> Love youse, bye bye xxxxx
> 
> -Chey!xx


	8. noteynote thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Sorry for my hiatus c: 

I am back now (as you may know from the series thingy I've been posting) so I will be posting more updates.

I havent worked out a schedule yet so bare withme cx

(i wrote this on my phone [a shitty samsung] so my speelling may be a tad awful)

<3

-C xo!! Love yalls

i shall try updating atleast obce a weak so cx thank you for the support aswell by the way ;) much appreciated

love yalls cx


End file.
